Disney Villains' Last Words
Here is a list of Disney Villains who say their last words before getting defeated within the movies. Walt Disney Animation Studios *Dpster: CURSE YOU, PHANGLER! *Ursula: So much for true love! *Hades: I don't feel too good. I felt a little... fluuuuuuuuuusssssssssssshhhhhhed........ *Shan Yu: It looks like you're out of ideas. *Jackal: (screams) AHHHH!! A BADGER!!!! *Professor Ratigan: I won!! HAHAHAHA! *Sykes: FAGIN!!!! *Scroop: Do say hello to Mr. Arrow. *Jafar (The Return of Jafar): My lamp! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Judge Doom: I'm melting! Melting! Whoa whoa whoa whoooooooaaaaaaaa...oh, no! *Lyle T. Rourke: Tired, Mr. Thatch? Well, that's a darn shame, 'CAUSE I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP! *Alameda Slim: It ain't over 'until the fat man sings! *Cad Spinner: Are you going to do it or do I have to do it myself? (before credits) *Dr. Facilier: I promise I'll pay y'all back. I promise! *Clayton: Go ahead, shoot me. Hehehe. Be a man. Hahahahaha! *Percival C. McLeach: I whooped ya! I whooped ya all! You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *John Silver: Ha-ha, Jimbo, lad! When have I ever done otherwise? *Tony Perkis: *Meredith Blake: Excuse me? *Nome King: Posion...Posion to nomes. *Lord Belasco: *Lord Kelvin: I'll kill you! I'll have you for this, Fogg! *Evil Queen: I'll fix ya! I'll crush your bones! (Grumpy: Look out!) Mwahahahaha! Aaahhahahaha! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gaston: Let me go! Let me go! Please. don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything! *Judge Claude Frollo: And he shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit! Ahhh!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Shere Khan: (The Jungle Book) Stay out of this, you mangy fools! (The Jungle Book 2) Oh, no. *Stromboli:(Singing) "I Buy a New Suit, & I Swing That Cane, I Eat The Fish, and I Drink Champagne, I got no strings on me." *Scar: No, l-let me explain! No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean it! No, no!, I-I'm sorry that I Called You... Oh, no! *Zira: This is for you, Scar! (Alternate Scene) No. Never. *Malhissa: Yes! I did it! That's it! I have kill Anna! I have... IT'S NOT GOOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pixar Animation Studios *Sid Phillips: The toys! The toys are Alive!! Nice dolly...Aah! (whimpers and cries) (Hannah Phillips: What's wrong, Sid? Don't you wanna play with Sally?) *Hopper: Are there a bunch of little girls in this one, too? Hello, girls. (Bird Roars) AHHHHH!!! (Bird Chases him Blocking him) AHHH!!! AAH! AAH! OH!! AAAH!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! AAAH! NO AAH! NO! OH NO!! AAH! OH NO! NO! NO! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Into the chick's Mouth) *Emperor Zurg: (Toy Story 2) Good throw, Son. That's my boy. Go long, Buzzy! (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) CURSE YOU, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!!!!! *Stinky Pete: Idiots! Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined! Forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill! (Woody: Well, Stinky Pete. I think it's time you learned the true meaning of playtime. *points of screen* Right over there, Guys.) No! *Buzz Lightyear Follows Last Drags Stinky Pete Away and Laughs Ha ha ha ha ha!* No! No! No! NOOOO!!!! *Al McWhiggin: Welcome to Al's toy barn, we've got the lowest prices in town, everything for a buck, buck, buck. (Starts crying) (Hamm: Well, I Guess Crime Doesn't Pay) *Randall Boggs: (Monsters Inc.) Wait, please, don't, don't, don't! AAAAAAAAAAAAA! ''(Sulley throws Randall into the hillbilly trailer door and Mike slams the door) (Mike Wazowski: ...AND HE IS... OUT OF HERE!) (Monsters University) That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan. *Henry J. Waternoose: Wha-What are you doing? get your hands off of Me! You can't arrest me. I hope you're happy, Sullivan. You've destroyed this company. Monsters Incorperated is dead! Where will everyone get their scream now? The energy crisis will only get worse because of YOU! *Darla: FISHY!!!! *Syndrome: This isn't the end of it! I will get your son eventually! I'll get your son! Oh, no... *Chick Hicks: What's wrong with everybody?! Ow! Huh? Hey, What this thing throws at me? Where's the happiness?! Hey, this is the start of the Chick-era! *Skinner: Who cooked the ratatouille?! I demand to know!! *AUTO: Noooooooooo. *Charles F. Muntz: Enough!, I'm taking that Bird back with me, alive or dead! *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear: Where's your kid now, Sheriff?! *Miles Axlerod: How did the tow truck figure it out? *Johnny Worthington: Hey! Where are you going? *Thunderclap: The Storm Provides! *Cleveland Truck Drivers: We are so fired. *Jackson Storm: You don't belong in this track! *Sterling: I don't care. Lightning, now that you're retired, I need you first thing Monday morning, for a photoshoot. Wait wait n - wait a minute, no! Live-Action *Ramsley: Yes! I tried to protect you. All these years I've sacrificed for you! But what would you understand of sacrifice, duty or honor? You love her! Well, damn you! Damn you all to Hell!!!! *The Hunter: HEY!!! *Miss Andrew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!!! *Mr. Dawes Sr.: A wooden leg named Smith. (Long silence) A wooden leg named Smith. (Long silence again) A wooden le... (He starts to wheeze-laugh before he flies up) TV Shows *Bowler Hat Guy: *Kazar: Top of The Food Chain, Ma! TOP OF THE FOOD CHAAAAAAAAAAAOOW... OW! Uh-Oh. *Foxy Loxy: *Dracula: You--Are Bruce Wayne? (Batman: I am the Batman, And You Were Dust.) ARGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Penguin: "It was Vampires I'm Telling ya! Vampires! With Big Honkin Fangs!! *Governor Ratcliffe: (Pocahontas) Untie me at once. I'll have your heads for this! (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) Your Majesty, the fugitives are getting away! They've sabotaged the armada. Stop them! *Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl): Why, I feel... cold. *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End): Calypso. *Palpatine (Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi): And now, young Skywalker. You will die. *Simon Bar Sinister: No. No, you can't do this to me! No! Noooooooooo!!! *Barnaby: This is Better! *Merlock: My tailsman!! *Kaa: (The Jungle Book 2) He is, He is!, I'd... I'd take you there myself, but I'm afraid I'd slow you down. Indigestion and all. *Morgana: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Darth Vader: (Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi) Tell your sister... you were right. You were right about me. *Queen of Hearts: Off with her head! *Horned King: No! You'll not have me!! My power cannot die! Curse you!! Uh!! No! NO!! *Sao Feng (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End): Calypso... *Peg Leg Pete (Mickey, Doanld & Goofy: The Three Musketeers): I hate happy endings. *Master Control Program: *Sark: *Clu: *Carl Quigley: *Yubaba: Alright! You win! Get out of my sight! *Colonel Muska: My eyes! I can't see!!! No! NOOO!!!! *Cat King: *The Witch of the Waste: *Doctor Phillium Benedict: Get your hands off the suit, you classless feeb ! I am the former secretary of education. *Br'er Fox: Oh no indeed! Look out! Now wait a second! Oh no, please don't! Look out, Stop! right There! *Prince John: Ooh, you eel in snake’s clothing! *Captain Gantu: Grand Councilwoman, let me explain. *Jadis the White Witch: That's impossible. *Miraz: I'll deal with you when this is over. *Queen Narissa: How about this? "And they all lived happily ever after." Well, at least I did. *Madame Medusa: There goes my diamond. *Madam Mim: I hate sunshine! I Hate Horrible Wholesome Sunshine!!!! I Hate... Hate. Hate... Hate... Hate Sunshine!!!! *Yzma: (Kronks New Groove) Aw, how cute. AHHHHHHHHH! *Tex Richman: You're breaking the law! I own that name! *The Moopets: Hey, Richman! We had a deal! Yeah, for reallies! Yeah, you owe us money, man! What the wocka?! *Jacoby: No fair! *Lampwick: (screams) AAAAAGGGH! I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! Somebody Help! I've been framed! Help! Please, you've gotta help me. Oh, be a pal. Call that beetle. Call anyone!... Mama? MAAAAMAAAAAAA!!... *Maleficent: Now shall you deal with me, O Prince, and all the powers of Hell! *Oogie Boogie: Now look what you've done. My bugs. My bugs. My bugs, my bugs, my bugs. *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: Shenzi: Friends? I thought he said we were the enemy. Banzai: Yeah! That's what I heard. Both: Ed? *Helga Sinclair: Nothing personal. *Green Goblin: (Spider-Man, 2002) Peter...don't tell Harry. *Nuka: I'm sorry, mother. I tried what I could, well at least I finally got your attention didn't I. *Bartholomew: Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan, you're the tops and that's that...Oh dear. to Ratigan, to Ratigan, to Ratigan... the world's greatest- *Fidget: No! Not me! Wait! I can't fly! I can't fly! *Sa'luk: The Hand of Midas is mine! And Also the life of your Brat. What are you staring at? *The Cyclops: ME! BITE OFF! HEAD! HAHAHA!!!! *Willie the Giant: Come back here! Come back here! *Blackbeard: Trickster! Devil! *Captain Hook: (1st Film) SMEE!!!! SMEEEEEEEE!!!!! (2nd Film) I don't want to BE A GOOD CAPTAIN!!! (The Pirate Fairy) Oh, no, no, no! I am not a codfish! I'm a pirate! *Cruella De Vil: (101 Dalmatians, 1961) You idiots! You fools! You imbeciles! (crying) (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) Spots?! Ha, ha, ha! I do see spots you know! Hahahahaha! They're Everywhere! Hahaha, spots, spots, spots, spots, SPOTS!!! *Edgar: You're going to Timbuktu if it's the last thing I do. *Mr. Snoops: Welsher! Swindler! Chiseler! *The Ringmaster: And now, I present the world's smallest little elephant who will spring from this springboard in one spring to the top of this pyramid, waving his little flag for a grand climax! Ladies and gentlemen. I give you...... Dumbo! *Ripslinger: Crophopper!, NOOO!!!! *King Candy/Turbo: You fools! Why are you going in the light-igh... ooh... oh... No! nonono No! No! Yes! No Yargh! Yes! No! Hoo-hoo! Go into the light-AAAHHH!!! *Hans: Anna? But she froze your heart! (Anna: The Only Frozen heart around here is yours) *Punches Him* Hans: Aagghh! *He fell and splashed the water, and he crowds are cheering* *The Duke of Weselton: Weselton!, It's Weselton! *Bill Cipher: You're making a mistake. I'll give you anything: money, fame, riches, infinite power, you're own galaxy, please! NO! What's happening to me?! "Nurter yam I taht rewop tneicna eht ekovni I! nrub ot emoc sah emit ym L-T-L-O-X-A!" STANLEY!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Dami (Peoplesaurus): The time has begun Allias, your earth will soon be dust and i will kill that wooly mammoth! *Robert Callaghan: Abigail. *Dawn Bellwether: I Framed Lionheart, I Can Frame you Too. It's My word against Yours. *Toffee: You think you've won?! HA! You don't make the plans! I do! Me! Only I know how this all turns out! *Vidia:''Me? Category:Lists